legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 48 - Killbane's Escape! The Robot Clone
"Meanwhile with The P Team" Jinx: All right, guys! We're almost to Killbane! Goten: Great! Time to take him down! "The P Team busts though a door in a large building. Inside, they see criminals pointing guns at them and Killbane standing in the center of it all" Killbane: Ah.... You guys again. Kid Trunks: That's right, you bastard! Your gonna pay for what you did at the bridge! Killbane: Oh, is that what this is about? Big deal. Kid Flash: Big deal!? Knuckles Riso: YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE!! Killbane: I only did what I was asked. Jinx: That's another thing: why are you working for Myotismon!? Killbane: What can I say? That guy knows his stuff. Kid Trunks: Well, teaming up with him will be your last mistake! Killbane: Yeah...no. I think it's time I introduce you all to a little project Myotismon was working on. "Suddenly a door behind Killbane opens and mechanical foot steps are heard entering the room" Goten: What's that? "The group then sees standing next to Killbane something that looks just like Knuckles Riso" Kid Flash: What the...!? Knuckes: That's me! Killbane: Sorta. More like a robot version of you. Meet something I like to call Mechuckles. Myotismon had him created just so he could fight you, P Team. Jinx: That so? Killbane: Indeed. Now as much I'd love to stay, I have a ride to catch. Boys, Mechuckles, kill them. "The criminals opens fire as Killbane begins to walk out the door Mechuckles entered. The group quickly dodges the bullets. Jinx releases a wave of bad luck knocking most of them down" Knuckles Riso: The robot is mine! "Knuckles runs at Mechuckles and tries to punch him but Mechuckles catches the punch" Mechuckles: You are weak. "Punches Knuckles Riso in the gut then kicks him in the head" Kid Flash: He's in trouble! Jinx: Watch out! More Thugs! "More thugs enter the room carrying rockets. They fire but they are kicked away by Kid Trunks and Goten" Goten: Let's take out the thugs then take out Mechuckles, Trunks! Kid Trunks: Got it! "Jinx and Kid Flash and go to help Knuckles Riso. Kid Flash runs at Mechuckles but Mechuckles notices him coming and punches him. Jinx releases a wave of bad luck on Mechuckles knocking him away. But he quickly gets back up and charges at Jinx" Jinx: Blastoise! "Throws Pokeball and out comes Blastoise" Blastoise: BLAASSSSTTTTT.... OISE!!! "Gets in a power struggle with Mehuckles" "While Blastoise and Mechuckles try to push each other down Jinx goes Knuckles Riso and Kid Flash" Jinx: You two all right? Kid Flash: Yeah. I'll be fine. Knuckles Riso: My god, that thing is a monster! Jinx: Don't worry we can still beat if we- Kid Flash: LOOK OUT!! "The group looks behind them and sees Blastoise being thrown at them. They move out of the way and Blastoise slams into the wall" Blastoise: Blast..... Jinx: He beat Blastoise!? Knuckles Riso: No way!? Mechuckles: Now to kill you all. "Kid Flash runs at him again but Mechuckles grabs him and throws at Jinx hard. Then he walks up to Knuckles Riso who runs at Mechuckles. The two fight but Mechuckles clearly is the better fight and easily knocks him down again" Mechuckles: Good bye P Team. "As Mechuckles raise his hand to finish Knuckles Riso he is suddenly stuck at the side of the head and knocked away. Mechuckles sees it was Goten who knocked him away who is then joined by Kid Trunks" Goten: We are not letting you hurt our friends!! Kid Trunks: Time to kill this robot! Goten and Kid Trunks: HHHAAAAAAAA!!!! "Both go Super Saiyan" Mechuckles: Impossible! My charts cannot read this level of power! Goten: "Puts hands together" Ka....Me..... Ha.... Me.... HA!! "Unleashes a powerful energy wave" Kid Trunks: BUSTER CANNON!! "Unleashes another power energy wave" Mechuckles: Oh sh- "Mechuckles is hit by both attacks cause a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mechuckles was destroyed by the over overwhelming power of two Super Saiyans" Knuckles Riso: "Panting" Thanks, guys... Kid Trunks: No problem! Goten: Yeah! Jinx: Man, am I glad your on our side. Kid Flash: That thing was strong, but it was no match for a Super Saiyan. Knuckles Riso: Killbane said that was a clone of me made by Myotismon. Do you think he has more? Jinx: Let's hope not. Now come on. I've got Blastoise back in his ball, so let's go rejoin the others. Goten: All right! "The P Team leaves the building with the hope that they will not encounter another robot version of Knuckles Riso" To be continued... Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius